


wings

by spoke



Category: Winterbells
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: Just a little drabble, because I couldn't get the idea of the bird being a friend out of my head. And I've always thought it was a moon rabbit. :)





	wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ideallyqualia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/gifts).



The moon is as far away as she’s ever been, but he knows he’ll make it home. Every leap makes him a little stronger even if it doesn’t always get him closer to her. 

He wonders sometimes if the humans who pass can see him. Most of them never seem to react when he’s in the sky, though he thinks he saw one little girl stare, years ago. But focused on the bells as he had been, he couldn’t be sure.

Until the bird came, many years after that, and looked at him with the girl’s eyes as he leaped.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble, because I couldn't get the idea of the bird being a friend out of my head. And I've always thought it was a moon rabbit. :)


End file.
